


The Enchanted Forest Bookstore & Café

by hellomissnina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomissnina/pseuds/hellomissnina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Emma’s low on cash from working her three financially sporadic jobs. She takes on a small contract with a new local business to photograph the store and its owner.</p><p>Unknownst to Emma she is about to form a very intimate relationship with a very important client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I was working from was: Regina owns a bookstore / café, Emma comes in for coffee and they bond over fairytales. 
> 
>  
> 
> Naturally, I had to put my own twist on it. Hope you enjoy!

Emma yawned, pulling her hands above her head and stretching her legs out underneath her desk. Thud. A timely reminder that the desk she worked on was designed for someone half her size. Cursing her gangly long legs, Emma readjusted her seating and resumed reading the pile of assessments in front of her. She was half way through marking the end of semester papers her students were assigned. The criterion was simple. They were to write a Case Study on an international issue or topic, with a compilation of original journalistic work and exemplars from mass media. 

Maine was a small town, with limited people that would be qualified to teach at a university level, especially for journalism. When the Emma got the news that Sidney Glass was taking a sabbatical leave, she marched down to the campus and demanded an interview on the spot. Three days later and there were still no other expressions of interest, Emma Swan was notified that she got the job as the newest lecturer at the University of Maine, teaching second year journalism students. Emma had worked at the local paper as a photojournalist ever since she arrived back in the small town, so it made sense that she would be best qualified to fill the temporary position. 

Marking yet another paper with an A-, the blonde couldn’t help but feel that her students steadily improving grades were a reflection on how much experience she had to offer as their teacher. Sure, at first she stumbled over her lecture slides and was notoriously late to each seminar. But only three weeks into term and all of the students loved her. It was time consuming work, the 8am classes sucked, but it was rewarding as hell. And it was in moments like this, when students that had a poor grade point average produced an A-, Emma felt an overwhelming sense of pride in pupils achievements. 

Emma glanced across at the puppy calendar on her office wall. Her mother got it for her as a “Congratulations on your new job!” present. The warmth coursing its way through the woman’s body was quickly replaced with a sickly feeling brewing in her stomach. Emma teaching at U.M was contract work. A contract that was almost up. One of the many perks being a university employee held was a fat paycheck at the end of each week, but with only two weeks left, Emma knew she would expecting quite a significant income cut. 

Apart from the part-time lecturing Emma did, she also maintained her casual position at the paper writing reviews about Maine’s best (and worst) cafés and restaurants, with some freelance photography whenever she had the time. There were pros and cons of facing perpetual unemployment. It forced Emma to be resilient, flexible, and open-minded when it came to potential paid work. Which ultimately led her into some precarious situations, like being a nude model for the universities art students. Subsequently, visiting the art prescient was out of the question – unless she wanted to be confronted with abstract interpretations of her body hanging up in the painting studios. 

According to the glow of her laptop it was 11:49PM. Home time. Pulling the black elastic band from her wrist, Emma wrangled all of her long loose curls into a high ponytail. Slowly, the blonde began packing her backpack with the papers she had yet to mark, whilst attempting to tidy the chaos that was her desk. 

Half way down the dark corridor of the faculty offices, Emma felt a vibrating coming from her backside. 

 

_12:02AM  
August Wayne Booth_

_Swan, you’ve got a job first thing in the morning.  
There is a new business that has just opened up and needs some shots. Originally I was going to take it, but it seems I’ve been double booked. It’s at that new bookstore / café on Thatcher St._

_The woman who you will be photographing along with the store, owns the joint. Her name is Regina Mills – however she insists on Ms. Mills._

_Be respectful. She has a lineup of respectable authors coming to her store over the next few weeks and we want to be her first preference for photographer._

_A._

_12:08AM  
Emma Swan_

_Hi August,_  
Thanks again for the prep time.  
Send me the details and I’ll be there. 

_Emma_

_12:15AM  
August Wayne Booth_

_Thanks Emma. I’ve attached the contract. Everything is very straightforward._  
_Let me know how it goes.  
Trust me, you’ll thank me later._

_A.  
_

Emma rolled her eyes, unlocking her yellow Volkswagen bug. August never gave her any notice with jobs. And according to the contract, she was supposed to be at location before 7am to “avoid an influx of customers”. The extra cash was going to help, but the lack of beauty sleep definitely wasn’t going to be fun.

 

* * *

It was the cool from the puddle of sweat that surrounded Emma’s naked body that woke her up. Shivering into a sitting position on the bed, the blonde instantly regretted eating such a large bowl of sugary cereal before going to sleep. Cursing her rookie mistake was interrupted by the shock of her phone alarm ringing. Somehow in her sugar-induced coma, Emma had managed to snooze her alarm three times and was consequently about to be late. 

If she didn’t walk out the door in 15 minutes she was going to hit traffic and ultimately be tardy to a job that August had stressed needed punctuality. Determined to secure “Ms. Mills” as a long-term client, the blonde jumped out of bed and gave herself a usually questionable, but super effective sink shower. Wanting to give the illusion of togetherness, Emma opted for the only top she owned that wasn’t a wife beater, a stained tight singlet or anything in flannelette. The satin blue blouse she selected was another gift from her mother for starting her job at the paper. With a pair of PVC pants, her cleanest pair of boots, and a fully equipped camera backpack was all Emma needed before charging out the front door. 

 

Within a personal best time, Emma had found a park was making her way down Thatcher St. From all of the boutique clothes stores, windows lined with bespoke wedding dresses and flashy cars, it was clear that Emma was on the upper side of Maine. 

Wedged between a very mod-looking clothing store and what appeared to be a minimalistic jewelry store, was a two story French provincial looking exterior. White bricks covered the building with evenly spaced windows from the floor to ceiling, each traced with detailed architraves. There was a small balcony on the second level, surrounded by a black iron sickle fence and a bench to seat two comfortably. 

Emma double checked the address on her phone and walked inside. 

The smell of roses and apples hit the blonde as she took a few steps into the café. If Emma thought the outside of the building was impressive, she had no words for the interiors. It was the ceiling that first caught her eye. If an English countryside garden plus a fairytale forest had made a baby and then decided to glue it to the roof of the store, that was what she was looking at. An array of different coloured flowers, lavender and vines hung meticulously from the high ceilings, creating an intimate ambience. All the walls were painted white and left free of any potential art, opening up the cozy space. There were enough tables and chairs to sit maybe 15 people, and a handful of plush leather lounges pressed up against the wide windows. 

Emma had almost completely missed the spiraling black staircase hiding in the corner of the room, had it not been the place in which a crisp “hello” that cut through the silence. 

“You must be Miss Swan?” the husky voice continued.

The woman was wearing a grey turtleneck dress that perfectly hugged her lithe form. Her glistening black hair bounced against her shoulders as she glided down the stairs. Emma immediately understood why August said she’d thank him later. To say she was a glass of tall water would be the understatement of the year. 

“I’m Regina Mills, owner of The Enchanted Forrest”, she held out her perfectly manicured hand.

“Emma Swan,” meeting Regina halfway for a firm handshake. 

The blonde instantly regretted not wearing perfume or putting a little bit more effort in before leaving her flat. The women standing in front of her was outrageously attractive, well dressed, well mannered, and well everything Emma was not. 

“Wonderful. Can I get you a coffee before we begin?” Regina gestured towards the front counter. “You will be our first ever customer.” 

“Ah, actually would I be able to get a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top?” Emma scratched her head, “if I start my coffees now, by lunchtime I’ll be wired”.

Regina quirked her eyebrow and move behind the counter, “very well.” The brunette dutifully began making Emma’s request. 

“How much do I owe you?” The blonde began pulling out her wallet from her backpack. 

Regina handed the large mug of hot chocolate with a generous serving of whipped cream and the requested cinnamon on top, “you owe me a good photo and that is all. Now where would do you want me?” 

What followed was a string of nonsensical words, a lot of head shaking, and blushing from Emma’s behalf.

“I do hope your photos are better than your people skills, Miss Swan.” Regina began walking towards to the staircase, “shall I give you a tour before you pick your spots to shoot?”  
Emma nodded and followed Regina up the spiraling staircase, trying her best to be professional and not look at the dress clinging to the brunette’s body as she took each step. 

“As I’m sure you are aware, this is not just simply a café. I’ve put a lot of time and resources into creating the best possible collection of books for my business. Each book in this collection is very personal to me, and as such I have taken the liberty to read each and every one of them. I want the people of Maine to appreciate and value reading again.” Regina turned around before reaching the final step. “Do you enjoy reading, Miss Swan?”

The difference in height caused from the steps made Emma feel uneasy. Even with the heels Regina was wearing, the blonde was easily a foot taller on level ground. Regina’s lips curled into a smile at the awkward expression of Emma’s face. 

The blonde readjusted her backpack. “Ah, I’d more read if I had the time.” 

“Perhaps you should make time”. Regina gestured her hand for Emma to bypass her and enter the library first. Engraved on a golden arrow next to the entry way read “To all the flowers blooming in the woods, welcome”. 

Emma brushed past Regina on the narrow staircase and made her way into the room. The walls were lined with books and wooden ladders. The condition of all of the manuscripts varied greatly, some were clearly new and bursting with colour placed at eyelevel, while the older and more loved books were on the high and harder to reach shelves. Slightly off center was a black baby grand piano, with reupholstered vintage lounges and armchairs arrange in the middle of the room. Unlike downstairs, the amount of natural lighting was limited by large velvet drapes covering the large windows. In its place, tiffany lamps were thoughtfully set up next to each seating area, providing a warm glow radiating from the lamps.

“You’ve got an impressive space up here, Reg – ah, Mrs. Mills”. Emma said, tucking only a few fingers into her impossibly tight pant pockets. 

“It’s Ms. Mills.” Regina looked out the window. “Has inspiration hit you yet, Miss Swan?”

Emma laughed, when you’re working with such a beautiful muse she thought. “It has! Could I get you to stand over next to the piano?”

The brunette nodded, running her fingers through her hair in a last minute attempt to fix the nonexistent flyaways. “I am new to this type of thing. And consequentially have absolutely no clue what I am to do. So please, if you will give me direction that would be greatly appreciated.” 

Emma couldn’t help but smile. She had never met someone who was so clearly unaware of their physical beauty.  
“Just try to relax. You’re beautiful and you have a breathtaking smile – the camera will love you.” To avoid the blood rushing to her cheeks, Emma looked down at her backpack as she pulled out all of the necessary equipment. 

 

20 minutes later and they were done. Having climbed up and down the spiral staircase at least four times, Emma was sure that would have counted for all her cardio this week.

Unsurprisingly, Regina was the most photogenic person Emma has ever shot. She definitely new how to work the camera, but it was the in between poses faces that really made Emma’s heart ache. 

Regina coughed gently and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“Now I am completely aware that this is coming from a place of narcissism, but are there any rules that permit me from viewing the images that we just took now?”

“We can, but remember they are RAW images. None of the fancy magic of photoshop has touched it.” Emma immediately regretted her choice of words, “shit! Ah. That’s not to say that you don’t look great – because you do, you look incredible, ah, its just people have expectations, and ah crap. Sorry. Yep, we can look at the photos”. 

The brunette let out a bellowing laugh. “Miss Swan. I do not doubt my ability to smile at a camera, it was only my questioning your ability to make me look good.”

Shit. Good work, Swan. “Oh yeah, totally, of course. I didn’t bring my laptop with me, so you’ll only be able to see them off of my tiny camera screen”. 

“My vision is fine, but thank you for your concern. Shall we?” 

Regina stood behind the blonde, struggling to get her camera back out of her over packed bag. Emma’s breathing got shallower as she felt the brunette’s bust gently pressing against her back with each breath. 

“Ah, so just tell me which ones you like so I don’t publish anything you think makes you look bad or something like that”.

Regina let out a breathy laugh at Emma’s attempt to compliment her. A breath that just so happened to brush against the blondes exposed neck. Emma’s body shivered at the warmth of the air. 

“Stop,” Regina demanded. “I like that one.” 

The image that they had landed on was one of Emma’s favourites too. It was Regina leaning against a wine coloured chaise sofa, holding what was her “unofficial” favourite book. Emma had no idea that asking the brunette to pick her favourite novel would be so hard. “It’s like asking to pick a favourite child,” she said. “You always have one, but you’ll never allowed say”. After what looked like much painstaking deliberation, Regina decided upon The Happy Price by Oscar Wilde. The photograph was simply perfect and would definitely be the one appearing in tomorrow’s paper. 

Emma turned over her shoulder to ask Regina if this would be her choice photo for the article. Not realizing the closeness of the brunette, Emma froze. Their noses were inches from touching. All the blonde could focus on was how divine Regina smelt – definitely wearing a perfume that would have cost more than the younger woman’s weekly combined wage. 

“Is everything okay, Miss Swan?” The brunette spoke with real concern. It was all Emma could do was stare at the lips those words were coming from.

The sound of counter bell downstairs rang. “Hello? Is anyone here?” 

Regina’s mouth opened before closing quickly again. Her lips pressed into a tight-lined smile. “Please excuse me,” Regina whispered before sauntering downstairs. 

Being left alone Emma wandered around to get some final shots and look at each book that was carefully stocked in the shelves. The collection was impressive. She had everything from children’s book to Mills & Boons. It was at the sight of such questionable literature that Emma couldn’t help but vividly remember Regina explicitly stating she had “read each and every one of them”. Not wanting to take up anymore of the brunette’s time, Emma packed up her kit and headed downstairs to meet Regina and presumably her second customer.

 

The sound of soft jazz filled the room as Emma made it down to the ground level. Obviously consumed in teaching her newest employee the art of bespoke brew, Regina completely missed the blonde’s return to downstairs. From Emma’s point of view, teaching a kid how to use a coffee grinder should not require more than one page worth of instructions. From the look on the brunettes face, coffee had gotten a lot more complex since Emma’s day working behind a machine. 

“Ah, well, I think I’ve gotten everything I need.” 

“Yes, well, thank you again. We shall see how good you are at your job tomorrow”. Regina caught Emma’s wandering green eyes tracing the fabric pull around her bust. “Miss Swan, I do trust you’ll be kind when selecting my photo. There maybe some hot cocoa involved, pro bono, of course.” 

The blonde laughed breathlessly, not sure whether or not what was a joke or a bribe. Thinking the latter, Emma wondered if Regina had ever even looked at herself in a mirror.

“Oh, one last thing. If you should need to contact me in regards to anymore questions for your column, here is my number.” Regina stepped out from behind the counter and handed Emma what looked like a receipt with numbers on the back. The blondes’ heart raced as their hands gently grazed each other while Regina remained eye contact. Emma nodded in earnest and tucked the small piece of paper into her skintight pants.

“Thank you, Ms. Mills. The pleasure was all mine.”

 

The second Emma was around the corner; she grabbed the piece of paper out of her pocket to check she hadn’t just gotten another fake number. On the back of what would have been her hot coco receipt had she actually paid for it, was what appeared to be Regina Mills’ phone number. The blonde grinned, knowing full well she would be calling it later.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma’s head was swimming with the memory of Regina Mills. After leaving The Enchanted Forest Bookstore & Café, the blonde headed straight to her apartment. The apartment was modest to say the least. It acted more as an open space that housed all of Emma’s worldly possessions. The kitchen, living room, and bedroom, all filled the squared shaped space, with a humble bathroom hanging off the side. It was homely and served its purpose.

Emma dropped her bags on the kitchen corner, before heading straight to the bathroom. She needed a shower if she was going to reach this article’s deadline.

Water streamed freely from the showerhead as Emma lathered her body in soap. She had tied up her curly locks in a messy bun to prevent it from getting wet. It didn’t stop the handful of baby curls falling from the elastic, tracing down the nape of the blonde’s neck. The warmth of the water eased her aching shoulders from carrying around her camera equipment all day. She sighed, sliding to the floor of shower with her back gliding against the wall for support. Emma’s knees pushed against her breasts, as she pulled her legs tight to her chest. She angled her head away from the falling water, watching the small droplets race down her pale skin. The scene of the morning with Regina replayed in her mind. Was she actually flirting with Emma or did she just want a good review? Either way, Emma decided it was unprofessional for her to dwell on that ‘what ifs’ and needed to get a start on her article.

Her face was flushed pink from the heat of the water when she flopped down on the couch with her laptop. Writing up the editorial wasn’t difficult; it was staring at Regina’s perfect face in different poses around her shop that was proving to be more time intensive than Emma had originally planned. She gazed at the clock on her screen. She had been flicking through the photos over and over again for three hours now. It was time to wrap this up and go to bed. The first class for tomorrow started bright and early at 8.30am and she needed to be on campus at least an hour before that, which meant a 6.30am start if she wanted to beat traffic and get a good park. She shot off an email to let August know to expect the article in the next hour. It would help force her to finish ogling over the photos. It was already past 11pm.

The receipt with Regina’s number was neatly folded on the makeshift coffee table, staring right at her. It was far too late to call the woman, but a text to let her know the article would be out tomorrow was professional courtesy. After re-writing the message four times, Emma settled on a simple: _Hi Regina, just thought I’d let you know that the article will be out tomorrow. Don’t worry, I picked the photo you liked. Emma._

The second it sent she regretted it. It was almost midnight, what was she thinking? The message would wake up Regina, she’d be angry to be awoken by something she already knew. Regina would think Emma was completely inconsiderate and unprofessional for messaging her so late, and would never want to speak to her again, losing her as a potential future client _or something else_.

The blonde’s mind was running at a thousand miles per hour, thinking up excuses to explain to August about how she lost their newest client. The screen of her phone lit up. Prepared for the wrath of a tired woman, Emma sat up and picked up phone. She froze. It wasn’t Regina, but August, thanking her for taking on the contract with such short notice. Emma drooped back down, resting her phone on her belly. Perhaps Regina slept with her phone on silent, and she wouldn’t get the message until she woke up. The thought alone eased the strain on Emma’s heart. The phone buzzed again, a reminder of August’s text. She decided she was going to thank August for choosing her. Much like the majority of the office, he knew Emma needed the money and that she had a weakness for brunettes.

Her phone buzzed a third time. Confused, Emma picked the mobile off her stomach, hovering it just above her face. _Thud_. The phone had managed to hit her left eye with a painful velocity. Rubbing her wound, Emma bent to pick up the perpetrator that had bounced off her face onto the floor. Regina Mills had replied. Emma’s heart was beating in her ears.

 

**Regina Mills**

11:45PM: _Miss Swan, I do hope you don’t make a habit of sending me messages this late. A woman needs her beauty sleep. Thank you for informing me of my article. Perhaps you could drop one off to me tomorrow? Good night. R._

Regina had left no room for negotiation or reply. Aware of the time, Emma sent the email to August. She needed to think about the message she had just received and not panic about missing her deadline at the last minute. Deciding to take Regina’s advice, Emma found herself curled up in bed attempting to muster every ounce of beauty that sleep could offer. She told herself that it was good business manners to drop off the paper tomorrow. It would be good business manners to get to know the needs of her future client. So naturally it would be good business manners to ask Regina out. Emma was going to need all the help she could get – starting off with as much sleep as a 6am start could allow.

 

* * * 

The class was ending in 15 minutes, the perfect amount of time for the students to receive their marks back and compare feedback with each other. Emma handed out all the essays with a sense of pride. None of her students got less than a solid B. Maybe she was a generous marker, but she knew they all worked hard in her class. Their marks reflected that, even if their grammar and punctuation was sometimes lacking.

Emma had planned in detail how she was going to spend her lunchbreak today. She had just under two hours before her next lesson and she wasn’t going to waste it in her office watching YouTube videos and eating refectory food. With the daily newspaper tucked under her arm, she headed to her yellow bug, ready to risk her car park in order to visit the more upmarket side of town for lunch.

It had only taken Emma ten minutes to get to the other side of town and find a park directly outside her destination. She popped down her car mirror, finger combing her hair and trying to blend the foundation into her neck. Emma was definitely not blessed with makeup skills, but she decided today warranted more effort, more professionalism. Opening the car door, she slid out with as much grace as a drowning swan and began her assault on the stairs leading up to the shop opening.

It looked different inside, not at all how Emma had remembers. The same attention to detail décor was still there, but the atmosphere was new. Buzzing with life. Almost all the tables were filled with people chatting, or reading, alongside the occasional awkward first daters. Regina was nowhere in sight. Behind the counter was packed with three new faces, all racing around fulfilling their duties with a smile. The smell of roasting coffee wafted around the intimate space, reminding the blonde that she was in need of a cup herself. Joining the queue, Emma found herself eyeing off a delicious-looking spinach and ricotta roll in the front cabinet. She placed her order to the overly happy cashier, grabbing out her wallet.

“It’s on the house, Miss Swan”, the boy chirped.

“Wait, what?” The blonde stared back, “sorry do I know you?”

The boy laughed, “I don’t think so. But Ms Mills told us to keep an eye out for you. Apparently she owes you lunch – so here it is”.

“Ah, did she now?” Emma’s eyebrow quirked up, “and where is Ms Mills now?”

The boy looked around, clearly in search of his boss. “Well she isn’t down here. My guess is that she’s upstairs with her books. I’ll go get her – take a seat and she’ll be right with you”.

Before Emma could say no, the boy rushed up the curling flight of stairs and out of sight. She sighed, needy was definitely not the look she was going for.

 

Cruising the café for a table, she found one recently abandoned right next to a window overlooking the street, and consequently, her car. The yellow paint of the old Volkswagen wasn’t exactly the subtlest colour, but Emma loved it. It always stuck out like a sore thumb, and today was no exception. While the bug usually blended in with the theme of old cars of her students, it was obvious amongst the grotesquely expensive cars that parked around her. Emma let out a breathy laugh. She imagined Regina driving the Mercedes parked behind her. That somehow their cars represented them. The bug: crappy, but usually reliable. The Mercedes: Overpriced, but worth it.

“Miss Swan. How nice of you to come.”

The sound of the husky voice snapped Emma out of her car comparison daydream. Her green eyes met chocolate orbs, staring down at her. Regina was standing directly next to Emma’s chair, a wicked smile on the brunettes face. Her dress was a deep blue, cut just above the knee. Regina folded her arms, clearly amused that she had shocked the blonde. The dress tightened around the swell of her breast from crossing her arms. Emma’s eyes dropped. This seemed to only amuse Regina more.

“I, ah, came to dropped off this,” the blonde pulled out the neatly folded newspaper from her backpack.

“And you stayed for lunch?” The brunette nodded towards Emma’s steaming roll and coffee.

“Yeah. I’m actually on my lunch break, so thought I’d kill two birds with one stone, ya know?” Emma handed Regina the paper. Their hands briefly touched through the exchange. Regina cleared her throat. “Indeed”. Emma watched Regina’s eyes linger over the chair opposite her. She couldn’t read what emotion was behind Regina’s eyes. Apprehension? Obligation? But as quickly the emotion had bubbled up, did it disappear, only to be replaced with another devilish smile.

Regina sat directly facing Emma, newspaper in hand.

“You’re not expecting anyone, were you?” Regina’s eyes remained on Emma’s.

“Ah no. Nope. Just me.” Emma laughed awkwardly, “and now you”.

It was as if Regina was daring her to look away. Their eyes just stayed, exploring each other’s. Emma noticed all the different shades of brown that made up Regina’s chocolate eyes. How there were small lines on the outsides of the older woman’s eyes, carefully disguised with makeup. How thick, dark lashes complemented their perfect almond-shape. How her pupils dilated when they made eye contact. Interrupted, a distressed looking cashier called Regina’s name. She smiled, excusing herself, taking the newspaper with her.

Emma decided that now was a great time to plough into her lunch and coffee and _God the coffee is good_. That bespoke blend that was causing the barista grief when she was here last is certainly worth the hassle. Taking another mouthful of the hot elixir, the rich aromatic beans entwined with smooth creamy milk lingered on her tongue. Emma pondered whether it was worth waking up an hour earlier every morning just to get a taste of this coffee. She decided it was.

Since Regina had left to help the panicked cashier, Emma had kept her eyes glued to her food or out the window again. She didn’t want to get caught getting a better look at that fitted blue dress. How a woman with such an obviously high demanding job was able to wear such a thing and not get dirty was beyond Emma. She had previous worked as a barista and ‘clean’ was not the first word that sprung to mind.

Against better judgement, Emma decided that maybe a quick peak over to the counter couldn’t possibility hurt. Regina was probably too busy to even notice one other head move in her direction. Or maybe she wasn’t even behind the corner anymore; she could have been needed upstairs. After all, it was _her_ café and she could be anywhere in the store without anyone’s permission. Subtlety was not Emma Swan’s strongest suit. A casual drop-the-old-napkin trick to warrant a sneaky glace, was all she had to do. True to form, the blonde somehow managed to also knock the glass salt and pepper jars off the table, causing a surprisingly large amount of noise. Swearing at herself, the blonde closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composure. It couldn’t possibly have been _that_ loud. There were the natural sounds of a café that the shatter had to fight against. People talking, the calming jazz playing in the overhead, knifes and forks clanking against plates. Surelythis _little_ accident wasn’t that disruptive. Alas. When the blonde opened her eyes, she was met with a look concern from piercing brown eyes. Regina and half of the café were staring at her. Emma pulled her lips into a tight smile and nodded, letting everyone know that it was OK and to stop looking.

Eventually the serenity resumed, and the patrons found their interest again in conversation or the books they were reading. Cursing herself, Emma decided that she would just leave and come back another day when she wasn’t feeling so clumsy. Then she could start again, being all _smooth_ and _suave_ to _woo_ her client.

“Would you come with me, Miss Swan?” Regina had glided back over to Emma’s table, angling her arm towards the staircase. Emma nodded, finishing the last of her coffee before standing to join the older woman.

The bookstore section of the café was definitely Emma’s favourite. She had never been a big reader, given she hadn’t really ever tried. But there was something about the soft lighting or the smell of the books, that made Emma feel oddly calm. Regina led her through the main section of bookstore, weaving in and out of people browsing the hundreds of books for sale. They came to a stop at an unmarked section of the store, slightly hidden by a large bookshelf used as a divider. Emma looked around, not recognising any of the titles on display.

“So ah, did you read the paper?” Emma chirped, sounding more desperate than intended.

Regina squinted her eyes, search the shelves in front of her, “I did”.

“Did you like it?” Emma looked down at her shoes.

“Ah-ha”, Regina gasped, pulled out a hard covered book. The brunette turned on the spot; her eyes meeting a concerned look on Emma’s face. “Your article was… flattering. Almost too flattering, if I’m frank”.

Emma felt her cheeks burn, “I was honest”.

“Honest or not, I would like you to have this.” Regina handed the blonde the book she had pulled out moments before. “A token of good faith, if you will.”

Emma looked down at her new gift. “ _Tipping the Velvet?_ ”

“That’s right, dear,” Regina grinned. “It is one of my personal favourites”.

“Free coffee _and_ a free book? How am I ever going to leave?” Emma whispered, the reality of her words sinking in.

“That’s the point”. Emma almost melted into a puddle when she met Regina’s eyes. They were warm and honest. Something she hadn’t seen before in this ice queen.

Regina looked away, “I’m sure August has already informed you of the line-up of guest authors I will be hosting. I need someone reliable and talented. You seem to fit the bill”.

“Shit! I need to go,” Emma screeched, looking at her watch.

“Perhaps not so reliable?” Regina stated coolly.

“No – I mean, yes – I mean, I have to get back to school. My next class starts in 15 minutes”. Emma packed the book away, before heading to the stairs. “Can I call you?” Both women just stopped and stared at each other. Regina’s mouth fell slightly agape.

“I mean, to talk about the book and when you need me next,” Emma rushed, “To shoot authors or whatever”.

“Of course,” any look of surprise was gone, replaced with a professional smile. “I look forward to your call, Miss Swan”.

* * *

Emma had made it back to school only 5 minutes after class was due to start. Her students weren’t the kind to go and report that a tutor hadn’t shown up. They just hung out in the classroom, happy with the air-conditioning and freedom. When Emma came sprinting through the doors, they didn’t seem too surprised. It wasn’t the first time Emma was late to class, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. Feeling bad about her tardiness to her own class, Emma opted for her backup lesson plan. It was something Emma only implemented when she was feeling sorry for making the kids wait, and a little lazy herself. Group work was never ideal, but it did allow for a more relaxed approach to a lesson. She decided to section up the class and have them review editorials of local stories. Once the class was settled into their groups, Emma sat back at her desk, pulling out the book she had been given by Regina.

A little overwhelmed by the size of the novel, she decided a quick _Google_ search would put it in order as to whether or not it was worth the read. Only moments later and the results left a lump in Emma’s throat.

_Tipping the Velvet: Cunniligus. Oral sex performed on a woman._

She was definitely going to have to read this book, and more importantly, she was going to have to talk to Regina about her recommendation.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, apologies for taking so long for this chapter.  
> If you can get past the rocky beginning, you'll get a reward at the end ;)  
> As always, comment suggestions for what you'd like to happen and I'll try to work some magic.  
> x

Emma couldn’t muster the courage to call Regina. She wanted to. Oh God, she wanted to. She had read the book in just under a week, which was uncanny for her. Emma loved it, the book, not not calling Regina, that is. 

 

Against her better judgment Emma decided to get coffee before work from Thatcher St. She’d talk to Regina about the book, apologise about not calling, and ask her out. Simple. 

The only problem was when she actually arrived at 6.30am, there was no sign of Regina, only the overly chipper barista guarding the register.  
“It’s you! You’re back! Another latte?” The boy smiled.  
“Ah, yes please. Extra shot. Is Regina around?” Emma glanced around the empty store.  
“No idea!” Emma was really starting to dislike this boy. He was far too chipper for this time of morning. “She called me about an hour before my shift and asked me to open the store”. The boy bounced away, leaving Emma wander around the eerily quite café.

A few short minutes later and the boy returned from behind the machine, handing Emma her extra shot latte.  
“Let me guess,” she began.  
“Yes!” He laughed. “It’s on the house!”  
“Of course it is,” she mumbled, “thanks, kid.”  
She felt a twang of guilt with her first sip of coffee. That kid might be unbelievably annoying, but he sure knew how to make a good cup of joe. 

 

Emma made exceptionally good time to the university campus, and even scored a semi decent park near the front gate. Probably because the half an hour conversation she had planned to “um” and “ah” when asking Regina out did not to come fruition. Having an hour to spare, Emma dawdled to where her first class was to take place. She didn’t get as much lesson prep time as she would have usually liked this week, on account of reading in every spare moment she had. 

The empty corridors were nothing new to the blonde. It was having a designated office space that usually kept her at school during the off hours. Having a space that wasn’t covered in laundry was a luxury item that Emma did not take for granted. Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by a feign cough from the figure sitting perched on the classroom desk.  
“Look sharp, Ms. Swan.”  
“Regina,” Emma tugged down her shirt that was riding up against her laptop bag.  
“Good morning.” The women replied coolly, eying the exposed skin on the blonde’s hip, “how’s your coffee?” The brunette nodded towards the cup Emma was juggling between her bags.  
“Oh, yeah, it’s probably the best coffee in Maine, but your barista is a bit full on though”.  
“Peter? I suppose so.” Regina looked down, readjusting her gold bracelet, “We call him Pan. You two should be better acquainted by the amount of time he’s served you.”  
“I want to apologise for not calling”. The words fell out of Emma’s mouth before she could tell them not to. Regina’s head shot up, looking the blonde dead in the eyes. Emma shivered under the older woman’s gaze. It’s not exactly something she needed to apologise for. It’s not like they’re in a relationship or are even friends, but it was just a rude thing to do. Tell someone you’re going to call and then don’t.  
“There’s no need, Ms. Swan. I’m not here to hunt you down for not calling, if that is what your thinking is”. Her tone was cold.  
Emma’s cheeks burnt red. Of course Regina wasn’t here to see her. Duh. “Actually no, that’s not what I was thinking at all. I know you’re not here to see me”.  
“Of course not,” Regina stated as a matter of fact.  
Emma coughed, rocking on her toes. “Well if you’re not here to ‘hunt me down’, what brings you to our humble campus?”  
Regina gracefully slid off the desk, walking towards Emma at the door. “I’m here to look at some art. I’ve heard we have some local talent and I was interested in collecting a handful of new pieces for display”.  
Emma felt her heart thudding in her ears. Her mind shot back to her standing naked in a warehouse with five fine art students, sketching her for their final assessment.  
Regina noticed the growing discomfort on the blondes face. “Do you disagree?”  
Emma shook her head, almost violently, “Ah, it depends what you’re looking for really,” thinking on her feet, “you might be best trying online. What sort of pieces were you after?”  
Regina quirked her head to the side, “I’ll know when I see it”.  
Emma swallowed hard. Praying that the images of her naked body sprawled out in comprising positions were replaced with newest pieces that students had created.  
“Are you free for lunch, Ms. Swan?” Regina asked, “I’m not familiar with this side of town, and from what I’ve heard the refectory here should be considered as an opinion”.  
“I have a full day of classes…” The blonde’s brows scrunched together. She pulled out her diary to double check the day’s schedule. “I’m free for an hour at 11am, is that too early for lunch?”  
“Not at all. I shall see you then”. 

The second the brunette left Emma’s office, she whipped out her phone to find anything remotely healthy in a 10 mile radius. Keywords: “organic, healthy, vegan”. Granny’s seemed to hold the widest variety of kale smoothies and green salads, and it was only a 5 minute walk from campus. Emma pulled down on her side braid, attempting to look less frazzled for her next two classes. She laid out her lesson plan on the wooden desk as students slowly started to wander in. Regina Mills was her lunch date and there was no way she was going to cock it up.

 

It was the sound of her watch beeping that snapped Emma from her teacher-haze.  
“Thanks everyone. Remember you’re papers are due in 2 weeks. Please don’t do them the night before.” Her eyes studied the expressions of the usual night-before perpetrators. “Email me, or drop by my office if you need help.” A handful of students nodded earnestly, already heading for the door.

 

Walking to her office, Emma decided a quick Google search of her lunch date wouldn’t hurt. For all she was aware, the older women could have killed her husband and fled the state for a humble front of a café owner.

Google reported that Regina held a Masters in Literature. She had received a handful of scholarships for her research in cultural fairytales and dropped off the academic radar two years ago. Her face graced the sides of the universities articles claiming her academic success. One paper suggesting she was one of the youngest recipients of the McCathery Literary Scholarship for Excellence.  
“Reading anything of interest?” The husky voice chimed.  
Emma peeled her eyes from the photo of Regina, to the living thing perked on her desk. It seemed this women had a habit of sitting precariously on desks, rather than the perfectly fine office chair. The pencil skirt had pulled an inch or so up the older woman’s thigh, exposing a perfect amount of olive skin. Emma found her eyes wandering again, only to be met by a wicked smile.  
“Mh-hm, just double checking where we’re going for lunch.” The blonde sounded more confident than she felt.  
“I trust we won’t be gracing a hotdog stand”.  
“What’s wrong with hotdogs?” Emma looked back at her phone, exaggerating her feign hurt.  
Clearly noting the blonde’s defensiveness, Regina re-crossed her legs. “Unless of course that is where you would like to eat.” The brunette smiled, her voice soft.  
She slid off Emma’s desk, “I’m ready when you are”. Emma nodded, walking over to where Regina was standing. They were a foot apart. Regina’s eyes exploring the green orbs in front of her.  
“Excuse me,” Emma whispered. “I just need to put this down and we can leave”. Emma signaled to the laptop bag handing off of her shoulder.  
“Of course,” Regina slid past the blonde, their arms brushing against each other.

 

The walk to Granny’s was filled with surprisingly natural conversation. Emma decided Regina’s laugh was something she could easily get used to listening to. 

The diner was packed from the lunch rush, leaving only one cramped booth in the corner free. A leggy woman with brown hair and red strikes motioned them into the intimate space.  
“Impressive menu, Ms. Swan”.  
Emma pulled the menu over her mouth to hide the smile that was consuming her entire face.  
As predicted Regina chose the kale salad and a coffee – black. Emma decided now was not the time to eat her usual burger and milkshake combo, but instead opted for a pesto pasta and apple juice. 

“How did your search for some home grown talent go?” Emma held the straw to her smoothie in her teeth. This seemed to provoke Regina’s attention, because her brown eyes weren’t looking away.  
“The university has some very gifted students, and I made my selections accordingly”.  
Regina took a long sip of her coffee before continuing. “You should pop by my store to have a look. I may hazard a guess that we have similar tastes”. The brunette quirked her eyebrow, causing Emma to bite the inside of her cheek. “Did you have time to read the book I gave you?” Regina’s voice was calm, casual. They were clearly playing the ‘who is going to ask if first game’.  
“Yeah, I did actually. Do you have anymore suggestions?”  
“That depends – what exactly did you enjoy about the book? Was it the humor, the drama, the tension?”  
“The relationship, actually.” Emma looked Regina dead in the eyes. She was hell bent on not looking away.  
“I see.” Regina tilted her head, and grinned. “It’s my job to cater to my clients needs.” Emma’s mouth wet dry, staring at the older woman’s lips as she spoke.  
“Perhaps I could show you my personal collection”.  
The blonde felt like she was going into shock.  
“How does tomorrow suit?” Regina pulled out her phone.  
“Tomorrow is perfect”. Emma said, an octave too high.  
“Great. I’ll text you my address.” She paused, looking up from her phone. “Or you could come back to Enchanted around, lets say 10am, and I could drive you?”  
“Awesome.” Her head was rushing with all the potential scenarios that involved Regina and being at her house. Alone. Together.  
“Awesome, indeed,” the brunette smiled, exposing her teeth. 

 

The walk back to campus seemed quicker than the walk to Granny’s. Emma found herself kicking small rocks in the parking lot, while Regina searched for her car keys.  
“Thank you for lunch, Ms. Swan,” the older woman opened the door to her Mercedes. “Oh and incase you were wondering,” the older women took two steps toward Emma, invading the blonde’s personal space. The scar on Regina’s lip was much more pronounced being an inch away from her face. Emma watched the older woman’s lips curl into a tight smile, before her own lips were met in a surprisingly tender kiss. After the initial shock, the blonde’s body eased into the arms that were draped around her shoulders. Regina took the blondes bottom lip and rolled it between her teeth, before pulling away.  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I have butchered American lifestyle/terminology in this chapter. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

Emma Swan didn’t date. So naturally she had no idea what to do in preparation for a date. She’d seen chick-flic movies. She knew that hair washing and body shaving were involved. She knew that a tight dress usually worked. She knew that perfume helped. She knew that high heels were a must. And she knew that all of these were to impress a man. Something Regina Mills definitely was not.

Emma’s dating repertoire involved nightclubs, liquor, fake numbers, and early escapes. This was something she was okay with, and something she was definitely comfortable with. So having to prep for a not-official-but-semi-official date with someone completely and totally out of her league, the blonde was panicking a little. It was brunch thing. Casual. Nothing too over the top, certainly no tight dresses or heels – at least on Emma’s behalf. She decided on a tight black t-shirt and her best (cleanest) pair of skinny jeans. Simple, but classic. It may or may not have also highlighted the physical effort she took in herself. Gun shows don’t happen overnight.

The blonde had arrived at the café exactly 10 minutes early. Not wanting to seem too eager, she opted to sit in the car and pretended to be on the phone. Her fabricated conversation seemed to double as a self pep talk. _Okay, Swan, you can do this. Just act cool. You’re cool. Ice cool. Shit! How is it 10am already?!_ Thinking it best for continuity, she prolonged the charade. Emma exited her yellow bug and walked up the front steps of the café with her phone pressed against her ear. After all being on the phone means you’re busy, which means you’re needed, which means you’re desirable, which is a great first date impression.

“Mhm, okay Snow, I’ll talk to you later, I’ve just got a meeting now. Bye!” Emma caught the eyes of her date standing behind the counter, and ended her very important phone call. Regina continued coaching her barista through whatever it was she was talking about, all while watching the blonde’s jaw hit the floor. The artwork that the brunette had picked up last time she was on campus, now lined the better part of the entire lower level in the café. From the bright pink the younger woman was turning, Regina knew she had made the right decision on the student’s recommendation. The incredibly tasteful nudes of none other then Ms. Emma Swan. The detailed drawings of the blonde’s naked body in different positions hung proudly in between each window, some in charcoal, others in watercolour, some even oils.

“Enjoying my latest collection?” Regina teased. If she didn’t already know that was the naked body of the woman standing in front of her, the blonde gave it all away with her terrible poker face.

“They’re just so… public,” the younger women squeaked.

“Yes. But I have particular tastes, and these complement what I was seeking.” Regina walked back over to the counter to collect a tray of two coffees, “artistically speaking, of course. Shall we?” The brunette nodded towards the door. “I’ve taken the liberty of picking you up something to drink.”

The two women walked out the front doors, turning behind the café into what was presumably the car park for those working in the building.

“Taking me down your creepy back alley?” Emma joked.

“Abandoned buildings are more my style.” Regina replied casually, causing the blonde to spatter her coffee onto the bitumen. “Please don’t spill coffee on my seats.”

The older woman gracefully slid into her Mercedes, placing her coffee in the pop-out cup holder and tucking her handbag on the seat behind her chair. The car itself smelt unsurprisingly of clean leather, expensive perfume, and well, coffee.

Determined not to ruin Regina’s interior, Emma nursed her cup the entire 20-minute journey. The trip itself felt relatively short. Emma did learn that Regina drove stick in heels, that her default radio station was tuned into classical music, and that she’s can definitely hold a note.

“This is me,” Regina turned into the driveway of a hidden white house. A thick green hedge sheltered the majority of the front from the road, however once inside it’s parameters the grandeur of the house was exposed. Emma followed the older woman up the paved pathway to the front door. When safely inside, the brunette slid out of her black kitten heels and let out a soft sigh. While the heel itself would not have been more than 4 inches high, the thought of having to travel up and town stairs all morning was enough to make Emma glad Regina had taken them off. It was not having heels on that made the blonde see the noticeable height difference between the two. Regina had such a powerful presence and demeanor that seeing her physically smaller made Emma feel as if she had now been given the upper hand.

The older woman noticed Emma sizing her up. “Say a single word and I’ll put them back on.”

“I can think of worser things.” Emma teased.

“Can you?” Regina purred.

Emma cleared her throat, “so you have an epic house.”

“It was a gift, actually,” the brunette replied nonchalantly.

“Someone gifted you a house?”

“My father. It was a ‘congratulations’ for winning a grant. I think he also wanted me to be comfortable if anything happened to him.”

“Your parents sound like they rock.” Regina didn’t answer, but instead pursed her lips and ushered the blonde into the next room.

“Can I interest you in another coffee, or perhaps something a little stronger?” Emma noted the subject change, decided now was not the best time to pry.

“If I have another I’ll be wired for the next week. I’m trying to keep my caffeine intake to a minimum.”

Regina nodded, “is that why you keep coming into my store then?”

The dark eyes did not stray for a second from the green orbs, “to keep your caffeine intake down?” A wicked grin spread across the older woman’s face, watching the blonde squirm under her gaze.

“You have nice lighting,” Emma shrugged.

“I have nice lighting?” the brunette repeated.

“In your store. The lighting is nice for photography. Because that’s what I do?”

“I can’t tell you what you do and don’t do, Ms. Swan. That is entirely up to you.” Regina turned on her heels, making way into what Emma assumed was either her own personal library or office, probably both.

“Is it just you here?” The blonde asked, pulling at the ends of her leather jacket. “No husband or boyfriend or kids?”

The reply came in the form of a whisper, “just me.” Regina looked around the room, walls lined with books and artistic photography, “it was assumed that once I settled down this is where my future family would be raised.”

“You talk about it like it’s too late for a family?” Emma questioned, trying to shift the conversation to a more uplifting tone, “you couldn’t be more than 25?”

The older woman scoffed. “Does that line ever work?” Regina’s eyes softened, with her lips pulling into a smile. It was this smile that was in Emma’s opinion, completely contagious. The blonde found herself with her head tilted slightly, with a dorky half grin plastered across her own face.

“You tell me.” Emma shrugged.

Regina needed no more invitation. She pulled on the blonde’s red jacket forcing Emma to stumble into her arms, before pressing her lips against Emma’s smile. The brunette locked her fingers in the blonde’s curls, deepening their kiss. A soft moan escaped the young women’s lips as she wrapped her arms around the small of Regina’s back, closing the space between them.

“Not that I have a problem with what is happening,” Emma panted, “but you’re technically my client.”

Regina humbled in agreement, placing kisses across the younger women’s jaw line and down her neck.

“And?” the brunette chimed, reaching Emma’s collarbones.

“And I don’t know if this is… Ethical? Like I don’t want people thinking this is how I get my jobs.”

Regina stopped her descent on the blonde immediately. Her head filled with explanations and justifications as to why Emma _really_ didn’t want to continue. She was being rejected.

“No, you’re completely right, Ms. Swan.” Regina took a step back and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“I am?” Emma questioned, already missing the warmth of the older woman.

“I apologise for the misunderstanding.” Regina’s voice had changed from husky to professional in .02 seconds flat. “This won’t happen again.”

Emma’s head was reeling. What had just happened? How had she gone from making out with hands down the most beautiful woman on the planet to being friend-zoned, all in the space of a minute.

“Ah, I’m sorry?” Emma rubbed her head, not sure of what to say.

“That’s quite alright.” The older woman headed out of the library, towards the front of the house. “You needn’t worry, this won’t have any effect on our professional relationship.”

“Regina, wait!” Emma followed the brunette toe to toe.

“I’ll be in touch with August in the next week about a book launch and an authors reading.” Regina smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Goodbye Ms. Swan”.

The blonde was left standing outside staring at the golden ‘108’ on Regina’s front door. If there ever was a time Emma Swan was going to punch herself in the face, now was it. Needing some distance to process exactly _what_ had just happened, she began walking down the street. After making sure she was safely out of eyesight of the house, Emma did the next best thing to kicking herself: screaming profanities at the top of her lungs. She was half way through cursing her dumb mouth, when the sound of a mother gasping and pulling her young child closer brought the blonde back to reality. She sat down on the curb and ordered an Uber.

 

* * *

 

A box of Lucky Charms later, and Emma had officially decided that a sugar coma was probably on the same level of regret her morning with Regina was. She had spent the rest of the day in her underwear moping around her apartment. The poor dietary decision was a repercussion of not feeling up to doing anything other than moping. Now the energy from the sugar was kicking in, and the pile of assignments she had to mark didn’t seem so overwhelming. After all, what better way to get her mind off of messing up catastrophically then fixing other people’s grammatical mistakes?

Five hours later and the thought of looking at another essay on ‘How to Improve Journalism Today’ made dealing with her feelings seem almost appealing. Emma sighed, walking the 200 meters from her lounge to the kitchen for some water. She hadn’t even had a chance to explain to Regina what she meant. The older woman’s reaction was off, and definitely a little over the top. Emma retraced her steps to pick up any signs she had missed. Each time it was Regina who had made the first move, Regina who kissed her first, Regina who initiated everything. Emma ran her fingers down her neck, mimicking the route the brunette had taken only hours before. The thought of the Regina’s lips pressed against her skin sent an ache right in between the blonde’s legs. Emma fingered the small section of raised skin where Regina had left a little mark during their time together. The soft ache growing to a dangerous throb, as she meticulously remembered every second spent with the brunette during their kiss.

Emma growled to herself. There was only one way she would be getting any sleep tonight, and it wasn’t going to be by reading fairytales.


End file.
